<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday by slashersmasherlover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509399">Happy Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersmasherlover/pseuds/slashersmasherlover'>slashersmasherlover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House of Wax (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut, if you squint really hard you can see a plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersmasherlover/pseuds/slashersmasherlover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You give Lester a birthday present. The pegging fic nobody asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lester Sinclair/Reader, Lester Sinclair/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Lester’s birthday. You wanted to do something memorable, so your thoughts turned to his drunken confessions. When it was close to the time he would normally come home, you put on lacey, red lingerie that didn’t cover much and put on some makeup before covering yourself with the fanciest robe you owned.</p>
<p>The door opened, and in came Lester, visibly exhausted and dirtier than usual. That all changed when he saw you. He immediately dropped everything and ran to clean himself up, which earned a quiet giggle from you.</p>
<p>When Lester came out of the bathroom looking nice and clean, you guided him into your shared bedroom. His eyes widened when he saw what you had laid out on the bed.</p>
<p>“How did you know?”</p>
<p>“You told me once, when you were really drunk.”</p>
<p>He took off his clothes and let you handcuff him to the bed. When you went to put the blindfold on, he shyly asked: “When can I see you?” You smirked, tying it on. “When I’m done with you.”</p>
<p>You untied your robe, revealing a strap-on, and climbed onto the bed. Starting with his neck, you kissed him all the way down to the tip of his already-aching cock. Ignoring that for the moment, you kissed and licked and bit on his inner thighs as he let out loud whimpers. You then sucked on your fingers and inserted them inside Lester as he moaned. When he was ready, you slid in, thrusting at a slow but deep pace as you sucked hickies onto his chest.</p>
<p>“P-please”</p>
<p>“Please what?”</p>
<p>“Please touch me-aHH,” Lester let out a loud moan as you starting jerking him off while still thrusting inside of him.</p>
<p>At that exact moment, his radio went off, and Bo started yelling that he needed help carrying some bodies. “I’ll take care of this,” you told Lester, as you reached for the radio. “Sorry Bo, Lester’s busy.”</p>
<p>“And what the FUCK is more important than this?” Bo screamed at you.</p>
<p>“He’s busy being LOVED and APPRECITATED,” you screamed back; at the same time, you turned your attention back to Lester, harshly thrusting into him and grabbing his cock, making him moan again, loud enough for Bo to hear through the radio, before tossing it away.</p>
<p>You kept up the pace until Lester came. After pulling out and taking off the strap-on, you took the blindfold and handcuffs off of him. “Did you enjoy yourself, baby?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I did,” Lester grinned at you before pulling you next to him. “Time to return the favor.” Despite your protests that it was his birthday and he should only think about himself today, he got between your legs, pulling down your panties.</p>
<p>After you came, Lester laid next to you, pulling you into his arms. “I’m real lucky to have you, y/n.”</p>
<p>“Do you think we scared off Bo?” you asked, giggling. He laughed.</p>
<p>“He’ll be lookin’ at us real weird for a while, but he’ll get over it.”</p>
<p>You laughed and kissed him on the cheek. “Happy birthday, handsome.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>